


Silent Running

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Foodie: What was going on in Draco's head as Snape was ushering him out of the school after that attack in HBP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



Draco couldn’t allow himself to think. Just to follow the last order he’d been given. _”Run!”_ So he was. Full-tilt. He wasn’t sure where he was going to stop, really. But if he even let himself think about that, other things started to creep into his mind. Dumbledore. Green light. Mother. Father. The Dark Lord.

He’d failed. The Dark Lord would kill him for it. He knew it. Even if he did not, someone would die for this partial failure. Draco hadn’t fulfilled his task. Someone else had done it for him.

Snape. But had he done it to get the glory? Or for another reason? His parents had always trusted Snape, and Draco didn’t know why. So all he could do was run, and hope for the best.

Hope that when he stopped running, that he and his parents would still be alive.


End file.
